


Drain You

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark!Steve, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, So he's an ass in this, and he's grumpy, dark!, dark!fic, like majorly, partying is not the cap's forte, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve’s bad mood comes to a head at his surprise birthday part.Warnings: dub/non-con and explicit sex. Obviously 18+





	Drain You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this little fic I came up with. It was kinda random but hey, here’s some dark!Steve content for you sweeties! 
> 
> I’d love any feedback. It means a lot and helps me out as a writer to know people are reading. Thanks again and hope you guys have fun with this. <3

_“The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves.”_

_-William Penn_  

* * *

 

“You really went all out for the old man's bash,” You crossed your arms as you leaned against the bar beside Sam. You were among the first there to keep your host company. The club would soon fill up with strangers alongside your expected group. You weren't sure why he had chosen the venue, it seemed too much for the original Avenger's tastes and you wouldn't be surprised if he fled the moment he stepped inside. “I would have arranged a crib tournament or something.”

“Ha, Steve may be an old man but any geezer his age would give it all to be him. I mean, men get old but we still have the same...desires. Besides, I'm hoping if I can get him laid he might stop this whole existential brooding kick he's been on.” Sam chuckled, “He's been such an asshole lately. Our last mission, well… It's confidential but I'm lucky I got back in one piece.”

“I thought I was the only one who noticed,” You stared expectantly at the door, “He's been, uh, short, lately.”

“Hopefully a few drinks in the old man and he'll loosen up,” Sam excused himself with a nod to Vis and Wanda as they entered and you watched him greet them, adding your own hello to the batch.

You were suddenly anxious. Sam had confirmed Steve's recent ill-temper, so it was reassuring to know you hadn't imagined it all. Whenever Steve arrived for a briefing and you handed him his file, he'd take it without so much as a thanks, though his eyes lingered darkly on you. You had started to think that you had unwittingly offended him with some passing remark. You had scoured your memories for anything and it had only confused you further. The golden Avenger could be rather intimidating when he wanted to be.

The other guests streamed in among casual patrons and you waited with Nat as Sam continued to check his watch. Steve was late and his friend was getting flustered. Maybe he wouldn't come. You wouldn't put it past him and with Bucky as his escort to the surprise party it would hardly be unlikely. The two of them were a pair of crotchety old men.

Finally, Bucky stumbled in through the door and gave the thumbs up. Steve followed shortly after and you joined the crowd in the loud chant of “surprise”. He looked surprised but not happily so. You glanced nervously around, Sam clapping Steve on the shoulder as he and Bucky tried to smother his chagrin. 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at Nat. “Jeez, talk about hard to please.”

“Blame Sam. He's a dumbass to think prissy pants would like this.” The music was pumping already and you could foresee the messiness.  _Yeah, this would put Mr. Rogers in fine spirits, indeed._

You recalled your last interaction with the valiant soldier. You and Tony were going over intelligence but for every word you said, Steve had two to counter. It hadn't ended well. His last words echoed in your head.  _“Why don't you stick to your files and let the real agents do the dirty work?”_

It stung even now. Even so, you had manners and had come to a party for him. The least you could do was wish him a happy birthday. You angled your way through the crowd, stepping up beside Steve. You were easily missed as he was much taller and Sam and Bucky gave him little cause to look down. You swayed on your feet, contemplating a quick exit before you were noticed.  _No, don't let him get the better of you._

You cleared your throat, Sam and Bucky glanced over and greeted you with smiles. “Hey,” Bucky said, “Long time.”

“I try to avoid those who almost take of my hand with a high five,” You hinted at your last run in and the reverberations he had sent down your arm. “Um,” You righted yourself and turned to Steve, “Happy birthday.”

“Ahh,” He raised his brows with a dry grumble. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Cool,” You shook your head and shrugged. There was nothing you could do to please the damned man. Every word you said seemed only to irk him further. “Whatever.”

You sighed and walked back into the crowd, finding Nat with Wanda. “I need a drink,” You huffed, “Better yet, I should just go.”

“No, don't,” Nat begged, “Steve's just in one of his moods. Let me talk to him.”

“He’s always in a mood,” You huffed and watched her weave through the people, barely visible past the bodies. She stopped before the trio and was greeted with grins. From everyone. Steve hugged her even and you cursed.  _What the fuck?_

She looked over at you and gestured to Steve quizzically. Sure,  _you_  were the crazy one. Your nostrils flared and your jaw tensed. You threw up your hands and excused yourself from Wanda to visit the bar. Alcohol would make the night more tolerable.

=======

You had quickly forgotten about Steve's sour attitude for the burn of gin. Three drinks and you barely remembered why you were even at the sweaty club. You had even accepted a dance from a rather good-looking and handsy guy named Tom. At least that's what you were sure you had heard above the bass and buzz of voices. You grinded against him, reverting to the young university girl getting wild and not the disciplined intelligence agent working for Stark Industries.

As the song ended, you parted from Tom. You enjoyed the dance but you weren't looking to go home with anybody. Besides your bladder was full and the seal was about to break. Your cheeks were hot and a smile painted your face as you searched for Nat.  _Hmm, it actually looked like most of your party was gone._ Sam was in the corner playing some dumb game with Bucky and everyone else had seemingly dispersed. The only other face you recognized was Steve's and he looked as unimpressed as earlier. You were chilled to find him watching you as you swayed through the bodies. His blue eyes bore into you and you hiccuped, your face falling as you spun away from him. 

_Toilet. Now._

You made your way along the back hallway, edging past the men's room and dipping into the ladies’. You tripped into the first stall and frantically pulled up your skirt, rolling down your panties as you hovered over the bowl. You sighed in relief as the stream began and you felt slightly less tipsy. It was past time to go home.

You finished up and wobbled out to the sink, washing your hands as best as you could in the seedy bathroom. You heard the door open and close and kept your head down; you were surprised it wasn't busier in here. You turned off the faucet, grabbing a strip of paper towel and the latch on the door made an audible click, breaking your drunken haze. Your head shot up and you looked at the mirror, dropping the paper towel as you found Steve staring over your head. The last of the alcohol cleared from your head; you were suddenly and frighteningly sober.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You turned, bracing the edge of the counter for balance.

“What the fuck were you doing out there?” He barked. “Trying to make me jealous?”

“What are you talking about?” Your words were garbled as he stepped closer.

“You and that guy. You should've just fucked him right on the floor and been done with it.”

“Steve!” You slid along the counter as he loomed nearer, “Get out of here!”

“What? You'll rub your ass against some stranger but won't give me a second look?” He spat.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. What are you --” He closed in, barely a foot away as you found yourself trapped between him and the row of sinks.

“You and that skirt. Your tight blouses. You think I haven’t noticed,” He snorted, “You flirt with every guy you meet. Except me.”

“What?” You shook your head, “I don’t--Being nice isn’t flirting, Steve.”

“Is it a challenge to you? To see how far you can push me before I do something?” His tone was sharp and he seized you arm, pulling himself nearer.

“Alright,” You said airily, trying to keep cool, “Very funny, I get it. You’re just trying to put me in the my place. I’m just the girl with the files and you’re the mighty super soldier.”

“You’re a tease,” He snapped, holding you against the sink. “And I’m not to be played with.”

“Let me go,” You wriggled against his grip and his other hand came up to your hair, forcing your head back roughly. “Steve!” You hissed.

“Steve!” He mimicked, pulling you away from the sink and twisting you around painfully by your hair.

He turned you as you whined at the burning in your scalp, pressing himself to your back as he shoved you face first into the wall. Your cheek was against the tile as he held you there by your hair and his other hand brushed along you stomach and down the front of your skirt. His fingers crawled under the hem and he tugged it up as your hand caught his. He pushed harder on your head and grabbed your wrist, bending it back until you hissed.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” He focused again on rolling up your skirt, the fabric bunching around your waist as your panties were bared. He gripped the pink cotton, leaning down to speak into your ear. “Hmm, dancing with that guy? I can give you the real thing.”

“Please,” You reached up to his hand buried in your hair, “You’re hurting me.”

“You get what you give,” He tore your panties in a single motion, the force seared your skin as the fabric braced against you. “You think it doesn’t hurt me, watching you prance around in those heels, my cock hard as hell.”

You closed your eyes as you tried to remember anything you had done to encourage him. You didn’t flirt with anyone in the office, you were a professional. You had your little jokes but nothing close to scandalous. And you had never given Steve any reason to think you anything more than a colleague. You couldn’t figure out where all this had come from. It didn’t really matter now; he had you exactly where he wanted.

Your panties fell loosely to your ankles and you squirmed, trying to free yourself as his hand spread across your ass. He kicked your feet apart as he tickled along your pelvis, edging just above your pussy. “Besides, you didn’t even get me a birthday present.” He rasped in your ear. You could feel his erection through his jeans as it rubbed against your back.

You used both hands to claw at his hand tangled in your locks and he lightened his grip slightly only to bring your head bluntly back to the tile. It was enough to set you off-kilter but not enough to do real damage. It was a warning. His fingers traced a decisive line to your pussy, two plunged between your folds and settled on your clit. As he pressed down, you flinched, closing your eyes with a gasp.

“I knew it,” His voice had turned dusky, “I knew you wanted it.”

“N...n..n…” You quavered as fear and unexpected delight overwhelmed you. He drew firm spirals along your clit and you couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation.

“Shut up,” He snarled, withdrawing his hand sharply.

You felt him fumbling around behind you and the audible *zip* of his jeans had you bracing the tile, trying to get away. He was unbothered as he easily held you in place. He planted his feet on either side of yours and you felt a prod along your ass as he positioned himself. You reached down and tried to stop him from going further. He released your head and caught both your wrists, twisting both up against your back causing you to whimper. He held them between one hand, just above your ass at an agonizing angle.

He used his other hand to line himself up with your entrance, his grip on your arms forcing you to arch. He paused and you gulped, a spark of hope that he’d suddenly regain some sense. He shoved himself inside you sharply, your whole body jolted by it. Your walls screamed as he filled you to his base, ignoring all resistance. You cried out, the sudden invasion both painful and peculiar. The toes of your heels were barely on the floor to hold you up, your legs weak.

With both hands back on your arms, he grabbed your elbows, holding them back as he crushed you heavier against the wall. He pulled back and thrust again, again, again. His motion was jagged, a moment between each as he savoured how your entire figure convulsed with each snap of his hips. You squeaked, your whirring nerves dulled the pain. Your back ached as it was curved unnaturally, his grip tightened on your arms. His grunts interspersed with his thrusts.

As his pace grew more fluid, you felt yourself easing onto him. Your walls clenched around him and you could feel the wetness as it coated his cock. You felt the shame burning your hot cheek as it was flush against the cool tile. Your thighs tingled, your muscles weak and twitching as his thrusts inflamed your core.

He let go of your arms, your hands flat on the wall as he groped your chest, holding you to him as continued to pound you. He pulled you away from the wall, keeping you on him as his thrusts never wavered. A long moan escaped your lips as he sank even deeper, holding you up with an arm around your waist. The sudden change of pressure in your head and that nestled in your pussy was too much. His other arm reached diagonal across your chest, his hand clutched your shoulder, adding to the force of his cock as he delved inside, harder and harder.

Your breath was ragged, your hands weakly grabbing at his arms, feebly trying to free yourself. You shivered, the wire drawn tighter and tighter as you felt your muscles seizing. You pressed your lips together, nails digging into his arm as you tried to fight the sudden rise. You pushed your head back against his shoulder, teeth bared, your entire body quivering as your orgasm shook you. You could hear the satisfaction in his grunt.

“I knew it,” He brought you to your feet, pulled out of you and spun you around before you could get your balance.

You tried to slap him away even as you were dizzied in your ecstasy but he easily batted away you hands. He lifted you again, forcing your legs around him as he held you chest to chest. He entered you swiftly, easily moving you up and down his length. You were nothing to him; light as air. He rocked into you as he kept you aloft, hooking his arms under your legs as you hung onto his shoulders, afraid to fall.

He began to quake, his head thrown back as he groaned with each thrust. He was in a trance, chasing his climax until it spilled within you hotly. He stilled you, buried to his limit, and sighed. His chest heaved and he opened his eyes, smirking at you triumphantly.

“Hell of a birthday present.” He said as you pushed against his chest. You could feel the mixture of cum dripping from you already. He chuckled and pulled out, untangled himself from you, and lowered you back to your feet. You had to hold onto him for a moment to steady yourself which further amused him. The dark chuckle made you tremble.

You blinked as the reality of where you were and what just happened returned to you. You shook your head and rushed into the stall, grabbing a strip of tissue as you began to wipe away the remnants. You secured the door and sat on the toilet, cursing as you began to clean yourself. 

“I’ll see you out there,” Steve’s fingers were just along the top of the door as he leaned against it.

You paused and watched his feet move, staring through the space beneath the stall. You could see your panties where they lay on the floor and Steve’s hand as he scooped up the torn cotton. You watched quietly as he stood and his feet headed for the exit. You heard him unlock the door and it opened and closed, unheard by those beyond in the noisy club.


End file.
